Ford GT (2017)
For other cars with the Ford GT name, see Ford GT (disambiguation). The 2017 Ford GT, also abbreviated as Ford GT '17, is a supercar that appears in Forza Motorsport 6 and all subsequent titles. In Forza Horizon 3, the GT is also used as a Horizon Edition car. In Forza Motorsport 7, the GT appears as a Forza Edition car. The 2017 Ford GT is the second-generation model of Ford's GT limited-production supercar introduced in 2005. It acts as Ford's current halo car, tracing back its origin to the Ford GT40 race car of the 1960s. __TOC__ Variants FM7 66 Ford GT Front.jpg|2016 Ford #66 Ford Racing GT Le Mans Description Specifications The 2017 Ford GT went into production in December 2016, to mark 50 years since the Ford GT40 won the 1966 24 Hours of Le Mans, as a 2017 year model with one car being built each day until October 2020. The 2017 Ford GT sports a newly designed 3.5L (3,496 cc) twin-turbocharged Ford Ecoboost V6 engine that produces over . The 2017 Ford GT's new 3.5L twin-turbocharged Ford Ecoboost V6 engine pumps out at 6,550 rpm and of torque between 1,200 to 5,800 rpm. The car also has a racing-inspired pushrod suspension and active aerodynamics, the first for a Ford car. It is equipped with a 7-speed dual-clutch automatic gearbox delivering power to the rear wheels. Weighing , the Ford GT has a power-to-weight ratio of 4.72 lb/2.14 kg per hp. The 2017 Ford GT can do 0- in 2.9 seconds, 0- in 5.5 seconds, and reach a top speed of , making it Ford's fastest production car ever. In the Forza games, this top speed is always exceeded. The Ford GT's windshield glass is made of Gorilla Glass, which is also used for smartphone screens. Special Variants The 2017 Ford GT Horizon Edition is a special variant of the 2017 Ford GT that can only be won through the Auction House, Horizon Wheelspin, or the Winter Wonder Land-Down-Under #Forzathon event by completing the Reindeer Games challenge. The Ford GT Horizon Edition has an upgrade preset that tunes it to the top of S2 Class and equips it with the Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4's 6.5L V12 engine, but upgraded with twin turbochargers and other engine upgrades for a total of and . The car also comes with a black body color with two white racing stripes. It awards a double Credits boost. The 2017 Ford GT Forza Edition is identical to the 2017 Ford GT Horizon Edition but for use in Forza Motorsport 7. It lacks the dual white racing stripes and twin-turbocharged Aventador V12 seen on the Horizon Edition car and is instead featured with homologated performance for the Exotic GT division. It also retains the 3.5L twin-turbocharged EcoBoost V6 from the original 2017 Ford GT. Statistics Conversions Trivia * The 2017 Ford GT is the cover car of Forza Motorsport 6. ** Owning the 2017 Ford GT in Forza Motorsport 6 unlocks the Cover Car achievement. ** The 2017 Ford GT also appears on the normal app icon for Forza Motorsport 6: Apex. * The GT's engine cover and front bonnet remain permanently shut in Forzavista, although the Ford #66 Ford Racing GT Le Mans's engine cover and front bonnet can be opened. This was fixed in Forza Motorsport 7, where it now has an openable engine cover.Openable engine cover - forzamotorsport.net * In the game files of Forza Horizon 3, the 2017 Ford GT is referenced as the "Ford Phoenix" ("FOR_Phoenix_16" and "FOR_PhoenixHE_16"). * Pre-''Forza Motorsport 7'' renditions of the 2017 Ford GT use pre-production specifications of , , and . ** Pre-''Forza Motorsport 7'' renditions of the 2017 Ford GT also lack side bumper markers. Gallery Stock FM6 Ford GT-2017.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FM7 Ford GT 17 Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Ford GT 17 Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH3 Ford GT-2017.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Ford GT-2017 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' Special FM7 Ford GT-2017 FE.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH3 Ford GT-2017 HE.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Ford GT-2017 HE Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' Miscellaneous FM6 Boxart.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' References Category:Cover Cars